Lost
by IceByrd67
Summary: what happens when British royalty collides with Mirkwood royalty? Read/review! PLEASE! FINISHED!!!


HEY! Ignore the html stuff and the whole story is posted as one page!  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Stay away from William!" A fiery brunette screamed at the other girl. "Stay away from my brother!"  
  
"Say what you wish, Morgan! You can never get me to stay away from you brother. He is as good as mine! I have him wrapped around my finger! He is like Andrea! They have fallen for me and there is nothing you can do." The blonde yelled back at the brunette.  
  
"Katherine, I warn you! Stay away from my family!" Morgan blared.  
  
"Ladies! What is going on here?" William asked as he stepped into the room where his sister stood on one side and his girlfriend Kathy stood on the other.  
  
"Oh Willie!" Kathy sobbed, running over the handsome blonde. "She threatened me! She said she would have me killed all for loving you!"  
  
"Is this true?" William demanded, staring at his sister.  
  
"No! Wills, I am your sister! Who will you believe? Your own flesh and blood or your girlfriend?" Morgan Delilah Jacqueline Marie Windsor inquired.  
  
"Frankly, I believe our sister, Wills." A male voice interrupted from the doorway. The red head went to his twin sister and put an arm around her shoulders as she glared at William.  
  
"Stay out of this Harry." Wills answered, glaring right back at his little sister, Morgan as he attempted to comfort his girlfriend.  
  
"What is your answer William?" Morgan questioned her older brother.  
  
"Frankly, I believe Kathy. You two have never liked her and always try to keep us apart." Wills answered, turning to lead Kathy out of the room. Kathy looked back at Morgan with satisfaction in her eyes.  
  
"ARRGGGHHH!" Morgan yelled in frustration.  
  
"Calm down, Morgie." Harry said to his upset sister.  
  
"I can't believe him!" She followed her brother out of the parlor and upstairs where their rooms were located. They walked by Wills' room where they heard Kathy say,  
  
"And then she told me that I wasn't good enough for you and that I was too dumb."  
  
"What a liar!" Morgan yelled, falling backwards onto her bed. Harry sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I know. William is so dense. I can't believe he fell for another of her lies."  
  
"I need to get out of here." Morgan answered, going to her closet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, watching his sister rummage through her wardrobe.  
  
"The woods. I'm going to go practice my archery."  
  
"Might I come along?" Harry asked, having never witnessed one of his sister's 'get-away's.  
  
"Sure. Go change. I recommend something that you can run in. And arm yourself. There are bears in the forest." Morgan answered from her closet, where she was attempting to get a box down from the shelf.  
  
"Need a spot of help?" Harry asked, stifling a bit of laughter.  
  
"Please?" She asked her brother who stood three inches taller than her own five feet eight inches. She watched as Harry pulled the locked trunks from its place. "Thank you, Harry." He watched as she opened the trunk. Inside were a deep green leather shirt, tan soft-hide pants and skirt. There were also some brown soft-hide boots. Underneath it all was a packet which Morgan refused to open in his presence. "Go change, Harry."  
  
"Very well." He answered, going to his room next door. He pulled on a green T-shirt and some comfortable, worn jeans. On his feet he wore some simple sneakers. He slipped a pocketknife into his pocket and a dagger into a sheath attached to his ankle. He picked up his bow and quiver on his way out of the door. "Ready, Morgie?"  
  
"Coming!" She yelled in response. She came out a minute later dressed in the shirt, skirt and boots. She carried two belts full of daggers as well as her bow and quiver full of arrows. She handed a pack to Harry, and swung one onto her shoulder. "Food and a few other things. And water bottles. My expeditions tend to last until after dark." The two walked side by side down the hall where their father stopped them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Prince Charles asked his two children.  
  
"To practice our archery, Father." Morgan answered, kissing her father's cheek.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"Let them go, Charlie!" Camilla Parker- Bowles called to her boyfriend, the Prince. "It's been a long time since they were together alone. One afternoon won't hurt them."  
  
"Very well. Go then." He said, watching his children leave with a strange feeling that this would be the last time he saw them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Harry. We'll ride to the forest." Morgan called to her brother from inside the stable. "It's too far to walk three miles."  
  
"Okay." He followed his sister into the stables and froze. She had also stopped and he saw what had delayed her. William and Kathy were standing in the middle of the barn, locked in a kiss of passion. "Ugh, that's sick." He said aloud.  
  
"Why are you spying on us?" Wills demanded, noticing the twins for the first time.  
  
"We aren't spying, you dolt. We came to get our horses. We're going to the forest." Morgan answered making her way to the stall where her mare was waiting.  
  
"I want to ride that horse, Willie!" Kathy cried, demanding that she be the rider on Morgan's Shadowbane.  
  
"No way! Shadowbane is my horse!" Morgan protested, blocking Wills' way.  
  
"Learn to share, Morgan." He said, pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Don't push my sister!" Harry shouted coming to his slightly older sister, Morgan's defense.  
  
"No, Harry. Let her ride Shadow. She won't get far." Morgan said, watching William help Kathy mount her precious horse.  
  
"It isn't fair! Shadowbane is your horse! You broke her and trained her. You should be riding her, not that priss!"  
  
"Not to worry, Harry. Like I said, she won't get far. Shadowbane hates saddles and it will only be a matter of time before Kathy is thrown." Moments after Morgan completed her sentence; there was a scream as Kathy went flying and landed in a haystack, unhurt but shaken. Morgan laughed as she pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail, tying it with a bit of green ribbon.  
  
"Morgan! You better apologize to Kathy for your horse's behavior!" William yelled at his little sister.  
  
"No William. I won't. I warned you and you didn't listen." Morgan answered her voice full of laughter as she tugged the saddle from Shadowbane's back. She undid the bit and threw it to the ground and mounted her horse, barebacked. "Come on, Harry! The forest awaits!"  
  
"Hang on! I want to take the saddle off of Blackstar." Harry scrambled to undo the straps on his stallion. William stood beside him, saddling a mare for Kathy, who insisted on riding. They finished their own tasks and Harry and Kathy mounted.  
  
"Let's go." Morgan yelled, riding off to the forest. Harry followed her and Kathy followed him.  
  
"Wait!" William yelled to his girlfriend as he struggled to saddle his own horse, but it was too late for the group had already disappeared into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She is still behind us." Harry whispered to his sister, who resembled his mother, the Late Princess Diana. His sister was beautiful in his eyes, though many believed that she was quite 'plain'. He, however, believed that is sister was the most beautiful person on the outside and the inside, which was what really counted.  
  
"Who cares?" Morgan answered pressing on further into the woods to where a great oak tree stood. She dismounted and led Shadowbane to a small spring, which rose from the roots of the great oak. She tended to her horse, Harry beside her. Kathy stood apart from the siblings and taunted them.  
  
"Your brother is so stupid! He fell for my every trick! Soon, I'm going to be Princess Kathy, beloved consort of Prince William of Wales! Everyone will love me more than your stupid mother!" Morgan looked up and drew a dagger. Swiftly, she turned and threw it, pinning Kathy to a tree by her shirt.  
  
"Good aim, Morgie!" Harry joked as Morgan stalked over to the girl. She pulled the dagger out and held it to the girl's face.  
  
"Listen you wrench! You stay away from William and if you ever speak another word of my mother again…" Suddenly, the woods around the group shook and trembled as it changed. "What the fuck…" Morgan whispered. Unexpectedly, an arrow flew across the clearing and a small TWANG was heard as it hit the tree next to Morgan's head.  
  
"Halt! In the name of King Thranduil!" A man's voice rang through the forest. "Drop your weapons and state your names." Morgan quickly threw her dagger to the ground and pulled off her two belts.  
  
"Harry, do as he says." She ordered her little brother. He swiftly threw his bow to the ground, followed by hers and then their quivers. "My name is Morgan!" She called to the unseen man.  
  
"Mine's Harry!"  
  
"Help! Help me!" Kathy shrieked.  
  
"Shut up, Kathy! Lest you want to be shot!" Morgan ordered. "Tell him your name!"  
  
"My name is Kathy." She finally whimpered. Whispers in another language filled the woods around them and Morgan whipped around, trying to follow the voices. Suddenly a group of men stepped out from the treetops wear they had been hidden. They all jumped gracefully to the ground where Morgan and Harry both realized that what they faced were not men, but elves. There were four in total.  
  
"Why are you in our forest?" A handsome elf with storm-gray eyes questioned, not lifting his eyes from Morgan's own violet-blue eyes.  
  
"May I go comfort my horse?" Morgan asked moving towards Shadowbane who was frightened. She petted her horse, speaking comforting words into her ear the entire time. Finally, she looked up at the elves. "We were in our forest, I suppose in another dimension and suddenly, we were here."  
  
"And your weapons?" He asked, gesturing at the daggers and bows.  
  
"We were on our way to practice our archery. I brought my daggers because there are many dangers in our forest."  
  
"And the girl? Why were you attacking her?" Morgan shrugged.  
  
"She spoke ill of my mother."  
  
"Oh, please Mister! She tried to kill me!" Kathy cried, running to the elf. "I never spoke ill of her mother. Stupid dumbass bitch! And your dumbass grandma!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"TREASON!" Morgan bellowed, pointing at Kathy. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY GRANDMUM LIKE THAT!" Morgan moved to grab her dagger hidden in her boot, only to be stopped by Harry.  
  
"Morgan! Calm down! Kathy! Apologize to your Princess!" Harry demanded. "Or this is one prince that's gonna rip you limb from limb!"  
  
"Royalty?" the elf asked.  
  
"Yes." Kathy answered bitterly. "But I am royalty as well! I am the Heiress, Princess Kathy."  
  
"You are nothing, but a duchess. A title of which you will be stripped." Morgan countered, her voice dripping with hatred. "Watashi korosu! Watashi korosu!" She hissed in a language that she and Harry had learned as children.  
  
"Perhaps it would be wise to get back to the castle, Legolas." One of the other elves said, breaking the silence.  
  
"That would be wise, Fuinur. You may have you things back. But first allow us to introduce ourselves." The one called Legolas with the gray eyes said. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Elriya of Mirkwood. Prince and Heir, you would say."  
  
"And I am Fuinur."  
  
"Thruniel."  
  
"Celebiel"  
  
"And I am Princess Morgan Delilah Jacqueline Marie Windsor, Third in line to the Crown for the United Kingdom."  
  
"Prince Harry Windsor, Fourth in line. I dislike my full name, it's too long." Harry said with a bow.  
  
"And I'm Princess Katherine Monica Lauren Winthrop, Heiress to the Crown." Kathy said, taking Legolas' arm.  
  
"You are naught but a lowly Duchess, Katherine Winthrop. My father stand first in line, whilst my older brother William stands second." Morgan informed the elves.  
  
"Very well. Fuinur, Thruniel, Celebiel, the horses please."  
  
"Just turn Shadowbane free. She will follow." Morgan said, following the Prince as he strolled across the forest floor.  
  
"Tell me," Fuinur asked. "Why does this Kathy insist that she is a Princess?"  
  
"She wants to be Princess, though our people believe she is a twit." Harry answered, watching Kathy attach herself to the Prince as they walked several yards in front of the others.  
  
"She is stupid. She believes she is better than the others but she is just a wrench." Morgan added.  
  
"Morgan! Harry!" Kathy called to the group. "Prince Legolas informs me that you speak ill of me. You had better stop or I will tell William." Blasted Elf ears! Morgan thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father, I would like to present Princess Morgan and Prince Harry of the United Kingdom and Duchess Kathy of Winthrop." Legolas said as he bounded up the steps to his father's side. "We found them in the woods." The three bowed and curtsied.  
  
"Well-met strangers. Welcome to my realm of Mirkwood! I am King Thranduil and this is my son, Legolas." Morgan looked up to see Legolas stand tall and proud.  
  
"Your Majesty, I thank you on behalf of myself and my brother. You are most gracious and your forest surpasses our own in beauty." Morgan projected across the Hall so that all could hear her words.  
  
"Father, perhaps you should grant these good people rooms and guides in our forest?" Legolas offered to his father who had been studying the strange three who stood before him.  
  
"Very well. Who will step forward and guide these three?"  
  
"My lord, I will guide the Duchess Kathy. And Celebiel will stand with the Prince." Fuinur offered. "Perhaps our Prince will guide the Princess?"  
  
"Legolas? Your thoughts?" Thranduil turned to his son.  
  
"I want the Prince to stay with me!" Kathy protested rather loudly, startling the crowd.  
  
"Hush, Katherine." Morgan hissed to the prissy girl. Legolas laughed looking over the bizarre group.  
  
"Father, I believe I agree with Fuinur. I will be with the Princess." Legolas answered, mischief imbedded in his eyes. "I will show them to their rooms."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What will Father think? And William? They must be worried." Harry said to Morgan as they followed Legolas down several hallways.  
  
"I doubt Wills will care that we are missing. He will have a fit when he can't find his precious Kathy." Morgan joked, poking her brother in the side.  
  
"Aeehh!" Harry squealed jumping away.  
  
"So…tell me about Mirkywood." Kathy babbled attached permanently to the poor Prince's arm.  
  
"Mirkwood." The prince answered as the others stifled their laughter, Morgan laughing out loud. "We have been here for many thousand years. I myself grew up here beneath the trees. Over my two thousand years, Mirkwood has seen very little change and has been extremely beautiful. Here is the room I picked for the Lady Kathy." He said, stopping at a door. Behind it was a beautiful room, with a bed filled with soft pillows. Handmaidens awaited their new mistress.  
  
"Oh…" Kathy squealed in delight as she left the others to be pampered by the elven girls.  
  
"And for the Prince, I chose a room near Princess Morgan's. I have a feeling that you are extremely close and will be wanting rooms nearby." He opened the door to show a room even more beautiful than Kathy's. "I believe there is clothing in the wardrobe should you wish to change."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. This is a wonderful gesture." Harry said, walking into the room. "I believe a nap is in question…"  
  
Morgan laughed as she followed Legolas. It was only he and she left, for the others had left. "And your room, Princess." Legolas opened the beautiful wooden door to present a beautiful room. It was wonderfully furnished and sported a bed with a sheer canopy. Glass doors lead to a balcony overseeing the garden below. Another door lead to a large bathroom with its tub in the middle, stocked with various bathing supplies.  
  
"It's marvelous." Morgan gasped looking about the room.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Princess. It was once my mother's." He said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Elriya." She said, turning to face him.  
  
"You pick up our language quickly." He commented. "But please, call me Legolas."  
  
"And call me Morgan."  
  
"LEGOLAS! Come see me!" Kathy screamed down the hall.  
  
"Very well then, Morgan. I will go see Kathy. The handmaidens will see to you. Namarie."  
  
"Goodbye…" She whispered watching him leave. The handmaidens filed in.  
  
"My lady, my name is Galawen. I will be your right hand." A pretty elf introduced herself.  
  
"And I am Hithwen, your left hand." The blonde girl bowed low.  
  
"Thank you. Do you know where I can get a change of clothes? Maybe something that I will blend in a little more with your people?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I will get you something." Galawen answered, sweeping across the room to the closet.  
  
"And I will ready the bath water." Hithwen added, making her way to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Hithwen announced, "The bath is ready, Lady. I have added herbs and crystals to enhance your beauty."  
  
"Thank you, Hithwen. That will be all, I suppose." Morgan answered, going to the bathroom and sunk into the sweet smelling tub of hot water. Hithwen had added rose petals to the top and lit candles around the tub, flattering its romance. There was a soft knock on the door and Morgan listened to the soft murmuring of the three elves at the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Then I told her I wanted something pretty to wear so she handed me this dress and I was like 'are you kidding? This is ugly!'" Kathy ranted. Legolas sighed and looked at the sun through the window. He had been listening to Kathy talk for over an hour now, whereas Harry and Morgan had not been seen.  
  
"Hi, Legolas." Harry called, bouncing out of his room, dressed in a fresh elven tunic and leggings. He wore some boots, which completed his look. If you had only glanced at him briefly, you would have thought he were elven. Legolas sighed in happiness.  
  
"Harry! You look well. Are you well rested?"  
  
"Very well rested. I see you have been having a conversation with ondago- atama?" Harry joked, referring to the Japanese language he and Morgan had learned.  
  
"Yes, she is very…" Legolas finished in his elven language and Fuinur and Celebiel burst into laughter. Suddenly, Morgan's door opened and the hall fell silent.  
  
"How do I look?" She was dressed in a beautiful silver gown with off- shoulder sleeves that could have been made of spider webs and the morning dew. Her deep red hair was set in ringlets that fell to her shoulders, on top of which rested a pretty little silver coronet. On her feet were little slippers that were of glass. 'Fairy dust' had been brushed onto her shoulders, which brought out her natural full cherry lips and violet eyes.  
  
"You look stupid." Kathy screamed, fleeing to her room.  
  
"Oh, Morgie! You look even more lovely than Mother." Harry answered.  
  
"Beautiful…" Legolas whispered as he went to meet the girl. He offered her an arm and led her to where Fuinur was begging Kathy to come out.  
  
"No! I'm not coming out! Not until I'm more beautiful than HER!" Kathy screeched throwing get another thing at the door. It shattered as Legolas forced open the door.  
  
"Lady Katherine, you are acting childish. We have elves under I hundred years of age who are more graceful than you."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BE PRETTIER!" SMASH! The vase broke against the door.  
  
"Find her another dress." He ordered the maidens who were huddled in the corner. He closed the door.  
  
"Wow. She can really scream. What did I get myself into?" Fuinur asked.  
  
"A lot of trouble and problems." Harry laughed. "She wants to be prettier!"  
  
"She is prettier!" Morgan protested. "Everyone knows that! I'm just plain old stumpy Morgan. She's the beautiful Katherine Winthrop, believed to marry Prince William one day!"  
  
"No WAY! You are so much prettier! You are the Princess of Wales and you are not plain or stumpy! You're comely and kawaaii! And you are kirei!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Yes you are beautiful." Legolas agreed with Harry. Morgan smiled. It was the first time anyone other than her brother or mother called her beautiful.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. And you, Harry. By the way, did I ever tell you, you look good in green?"  
  
"No, and arigato."  
  
"Kathy! We haven't long! Hurry!" Legolas yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. "I'm prettier now." She stepped out of her room. She was now sporting a blue gown with spaghetti straps. She wore blue slippers and had her hair in a 'messy' bun. She stalked off down the hall with Fuinur chasing afterwards.  
  
"I still think you are prettier." Legolas whispered to Morgan before putting his serious facade back on.  
  
"Thank you, Elriya." Morgan laughed, taking his arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
"Come on Legolas!" Morgan yelled to her friend. She, Harry and Kathy had been in Mirkwood for over three years, having given up any chance of returning home. It didn't matter to Morgan. She was fine where she was. The elves loved her and she loved Mirkwood.  
  
"Slow down, Morgan! The spring will still be there in three minutes!" Legolas watched his friend run ahead to the Oak Tree. It had been three years and he had grown attached to the strangers, well, Morgan and Harry. He had never quite gotten use to Kathy and her ways.  
  
"Morgie! Slow down!" Harry cried, hurrying to keep up with the fast elf and his sister who moved at the speed of an elf. She had thrived in this environment and he was happy for her, but part of him kept reminding him of his past and his old home. He wanted to know how his grandmum and father and even brother were doing.  
  
"You boys are so slow." Morgan answered, stopping. She loved her new home, though there was a part of her that was forever searching for the way home to England. The boys caught up and together they continued their way to the place where they had entered the Realm of Mirkwood. "It's been three years exactly. Can you believe it Harry? If we were in England, we would be at University and twenty years of age?"  
  
"You miss home too?" Harry asked looking at the spring. He bent down and stuck his hand into it like he had those years ago. "I wish I could get away. I wish there was some change in Mirkwood."  
  
"Those are the words I spoke that day you arrived." Legolas said quietly. Suddenly the ground quaked and then all was still, only know there were six at the tree, rather than the original three. Legolas and Harry quickly bent and notched their bows and Morgan pulled out their daggers. Morgan briskly threw one and hit the tree next to one of the intruders.  
  
"Halt! In the name of King Thranduil! State your names!" She called, readying another dagger.  
  
"Don't throw anything! My name is William!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"My name is Zara!"  
  
"And mine is Peter!" Morgan looked at Harry with disbelieve in her eyes.  
  
"WILLS!" She suddenly screamed, throwing her weapon to the ground and running to embrace the man before her. "Harry! Hurry up! It really is him!"  
  
"Morgan? Harry?" William whispered, feeling faint.  
  
"Yes, William. It's me." Morgan cried, turning to hug her two cousins.  
  
"Morgan! We thought you would be gone forever!" Zara cried. "And Harry!"  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Peter yelled over it all. Suddenly Legolas laughed out loud. Morgan swung around.  
  
"And just what is so funny, Elriya?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are just so funny, Princess. I have figured out how you got here!" He jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Oh…he's cute!" Zara squealed.  
  
"And how, pray tell, were we sucked into your forest?" Morgan inquired still glaring at the laughing elf.  
  
"Well that day you were brought here, I wish for something different in Mirkwood, and I promise I got more than I wished for. I got Kathy!" Legolas answered.  
  
"I don't find that funny at all, Legolas! I've been here for three years when I could have been with my family because you 'wished' us here? And three years of living with Kathy because you 'wished' us here?"  
  
"Kathy? Where is she?" William cried.  
  
"I believe she is out with Aradan." Legolas answered. "Come. We will go back to the Hall."  
  
"Yeah, we better!" Morgan laughed, running to catch the elf that had gotten a head start.  
  
"She can move fast." Peter commented.  
  
"Aye. She can. She has learned a lot from the elves. I believe she is happy here." Harry answered. "Namarie Elriya! Namarie Sister!"  
  
"Namar-what?" Zara asked, toying with her tongue ring.  
  
"Namarie. Goodbye in the elven language. Come, we had better hurry or they will they the King the story without us." Harry quickened his pace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My lord Thranduil, I would like to introduce my eldest brother, William. And my kinsmen Zara and Peter." Morgan said, running up to the old King and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood! I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm! I thought I would never witness anything as strange as the arrival of your kinsmen but I was mistaken. I noticed that Kathy is not here running her lips."  
  
"No, father. We left the duchess with Aradan, the poor boy." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Very well. Find rooms for our guest and we will further discuss this situation when Kathy returns."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on!" Morgan yelled, running down the hallways. "I want to pick their rooms, Legolas. You got to pick ours. Zara, you get this one. The handmaidens are wonderful. They were mine when I first got here. Hithwen and Galawen are their names."  
  
"I'll pick Peter's. This one!" Harry yelled, opening a door.  
  
"And I'll pick Wills!" Morgan pasted up rooms after rooms until reaching one that stood next to Harry's. "You'll have this room. So you'll not be far from Harry and I. I hope you like your room. Dinner is in two hours. We will meet in the hall of which Zara and Peter resides."  
  
"And I will go hunt." Legolas said, watching Harry enter his room.  
  
"May the sun shine down upon you and your aim be true, Elriya." Morgan answered looking around before placing a kiss on the Prince's lips. For two years the two had been secretly courting, hiding it from everyone.  
  
"And you, Amrûn." He answered, turning to leave. "Wear the silver dress tonight. You are beautiful in it."  
  
"If it pleases you, my lord." She answered slipping in the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come now, Kathy. We are all waiting for you and we've a feast and surprise awaiting you!" Legolas called to Kathy through her door.  
  
"One moment! I am mourning my loss of William." She used that excuse all the time. It was funny because William believed she was actually doing so. Half an hour later, she came out dress in a deep red gown, Aradan at her side, his hair rumpled.  
  
"My Lords and Lady!" He greeted before running off down the hall.  
  
"William!" Kathy screamed in fright noticing her 'love' for the first time. His face was stricken with hatred and distrust.  
  
"It was true then. My sister was right! You were playing games with me!"  
  
"Yes I was! What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to tell you 'good riddance' and that I am engaged to be wed."  
  
"Really?" Morgan turned to Wills.  
  
"Yes, actually. I was waiting to tell you, but I am to wed Ariana."  
  
"Ariana? My friend, Ariana?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. After the disappearance, Ariana and I became good friends and we fell in love."  
  
"Good for you, William!" Morgan answered, leading the crowd to the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have found a way to send you all back!" Thruniel announced as everyone sat down for dinner.  
  
"Bravo, Thruniel! Tomorrow, we will go back. " Peter answered, digging into the plate. Morgan got up and without a word got up and left. Legolas and Harry both got up to go after her.  
  
"Stay here, Harry." Legolas said, following Morgan out into the garden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morgan?" Legolas called, approaching the sobbing girl. "Amrûn? What ails you?"  
  
"Oh Legolas!" She cried, turning to bury her face into his muscular chest. "I don't want to leave Mirkwood and I don't want to leave you!" She mumbled a few more inaudible words.  
  
"You need to go back. Your family needs you there." He answered.  
  
"I can't! I love you, Legolas!" She moaned.  
  
"I love you too." He answered either of them noticing the Windsor/Phillips/Elven party who stood at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Then stay here." Harry called to her over the distance. She gasped and whirled around to face her family. "You love him and shouldn't be taken from him. Stay here, Morgan."  
  
"Yes, stay." Thranduil agreed. "My son has fallen in love with you and has asked to marry you."  
  
"Marry?" She repeated, looking up at Legolas. His stormy eyes danced in the moonlight as he feverishly nodded his head. "But my family…"  
  
"Can come back and forth between the dimensions." Zara suggested.  
  
"Yes, do that." William agreed. "I expect to see you and Legolas at my wedding." He grinned.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll stay with you Legolas. I'll stay!" She answered as Legolas swung her around in his excitement.  
  
"And we'll marry?"  
  
"Yes! We will. And I'll stay only on one condition." She added as his face fell. She turned to her family, a smile spreading across her face. "You take Kathy with you."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
